Bound To You
by gilmoreluv
Summary: We all know Olivia is bound to Elliot. Lets see if she realizes it as well. Story is somewhat better than summary :D


**Ok so I was watching Burlesque and heard this song that screamed EO. Its not really a songfic but it is in a way. Anyways enjoy.**

**This is not mine its Dick wolf's and those other ppl that let Chris leave. Moving on**

They were both sitting at her apartment. It wasn't unusual for them but it was something that rarely happened. Things were different now; they were in a place she never thought they would be. His divorce had been finalized.

It was ironic how Kathy had hated his job so much yet she left him the moment he told her he had resigned. She remembered the day he told her Kathy had left.

_He was packing up his things on his desk. She had tried to ignore what was going on because she couldn't take it. To him her desk had been empty before but to her; to her that was the only constant thing in her life. The only thing she was sure of. When he put the last thing away he broke the silence by saying._

_He looked at her and how she was pretending to be busy. He knew it was hurting her but he also knew she understood why he resigned. He decided it was now or never. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and said._

_" This is probably the worst time to bring this up but umm I'm sure you remember the Gitano case right?"_

_She looked up at him and with pain in her eyes she answered " you are seriously kidding me right?"_

_He nodded and said " just hear me out Liv please"_

_So she sat up straight and looked straight into those blue eyes that had captivated her from the first day._

_" I never doubted you Liv it was all me…I just everything was falling apart. Kathy had left, the kids had left." He sighed he hoped he was making sense " Just now I'm in exactly the same position except…you know how I told you that you and this job were the only things I had anymore."_

_She cut him off she couldn't let him continue " You will always have me Elliot." She smiled a little and said " You are the only one who can put up with me"_

And now here they were 3 months later. She had become a supervisor. It wasn't because Elliot had left. It was because…well she still hadn't figured out why it just seemed like the next logical move.

As she turned and saw him make faces at Cher she had to smile a little at the pain it was causing him to watch Burlesque. That was part of the reason why she chose it. Plus she secretly really liked how Christina Aguilera sang.

They weren't having any type of conversation, and they didn't have to after 12 years they had found other ways to communicate.

She saw Ali kiss Jack for the first time and sighed. She wasn't even going to go into her feelings right now. She was just going to bottle them back in like she had done for the past 12 years. Then she heard Ali sing a song that seemed to be her wake up call.

_"Sweet love, sweet love_

_Trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us_"

She really had been buried in dust and it was no secret that she was always unsure of who she could trust, but was really Elliot the one to unbury her. He already had her trust so he was basically half way there.

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_.

That was true. She remembered her words when Sonya had been killed " I'm really glad you're back". It killed her to know that she needed him that badly, and the day he left SVU she broke down once he was out the door.

_I found a man I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains_

_I finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

There it was the answer she already knew. Olivia Benson was scared. She had never loved, and she had never let herself be loved atleast by someone who wasn't Elliot. It didn't matter if she went to Computer Crimes or if she went to Oregon because she could not do anything without Elliot.

_So much, so young_

_I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, so pure_.

He was the only one who understood how much her mother had hurt her. He was the only one she had truly let in. She was sure now she wanted Elliot.

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart._

The question was. Did he want her?

As Ali sang the chorus again. El turned to her and said "Liv you said this wasn't a chick flick". She was brought out of her daze and smiled when she said " How can it be a chick flick if it has Cher in it".

He laughed and looked at her, like really looked at her and realized he didn't want to wait anymore. He caressed her cheek with his hand and looked into those beautiful chocolate eyes.

_Suddenly the moment's here_

_I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all_

_Come this far just to fall, fall._

This is it she thought. There is no turning back now. She had to do it, she had to give it a shot, there were no more excuses. She loved this man. There was truly nothing holding them back now. So as she saw him lean in she closed her eyes and just let herself be free for once in her life.

_Oh, I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains_

_And finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_.

And then it happened. Their lips met and suddenly all doubts left their heads. They knew. They knew this was supposed to happen. They were meant to be together. They loved each other and nothing was in their way. When they separated for air; they looked into each other's eyes once more and Elliot said " I love you Olivia"

She closed her eyes bit her bottom lip that still tingled from the kiss and tasted like him. Then she opened them and said " I love you too Elliot"

_I am,_

_Ooh, I am_

_I'm bound to you_

**OK so let me know if you liked it. This is only my second SVU story as you can tell. So just hit me up. Reviews are appreciated good or bad. Thanks my peeps. **


End file.
